mapzorfandomcom-20200216-history
Cara-Lee Hawksworth
Cara Lee Hawksworth was the 9th Arsinese president of AAC, and considered one of the more controversial of the country. Background Hawksworth was born Cara-Lee Masters in Sliguizaea (then Slipknoton), AAC. She came from a privileged family, with her father being an entertainment mogul partly responsible for the organisation of Toastervision 11 in AAC, while her mother was their heir to a huge oil fortune. She was ambitious from a young age, graduating high school top of her class and achieving a first class degree in economics from Don Oritia state university, as well as a doctorate in the same subject from University of Vegasopolis, where she met her future husband, John Hawksworth. Due to family connections she was inducted into the Democratic party when she was in her twenties, and by the time she was thirty had become state senator for Don Oritia/Sliguizaea. She served this position for numerous terms, and under Ice Cube's leadership she was made AAC's Foreign Affairs secretary. She held this position under Ice Cube and Hannah Merona 's governments. She was aged 42 when she rose to presidency. Presidency When Merona killed herself, AAC was left leaderless for a time, with a war ongoing and the government in the midst of a power struggle between many factions of government. Being a member of the ruling party, and with support throughout the party, Hawksworth quickly asserted herself into a position of power within the government, and due to her work in fighting the war, she quickly gained the trust of th rest of the government. She asserted herself as de-facto leader during the war, and helped fend off the invasion, at least partly by seeking help and building further diplomatic bridges with the Dark Crusaders. Once the war was over, the government called elections, with Hawksworth standing as Democratic party candidate. Given the outcome of the war, public support for her was high, and the party once again walked the election. Once officially in power, Hawksworth adopted an agressive stance on foreign policy unseen since the days of Buffy. She started many wars and attacks on countries such as Kaneland and Stahl, often for no other reason than that they were badly defended or they had offended AAC's sensibilities. During this period AAC wwere known for their agressive and unpredictable stance on international relations, similar to that (ironically) of Stahl and Kaneland. Her most controversial act as presidency happened when Stahl empire chose to nuke the former AAC territory of Waxahatchee to quell the Stahl rebellion and end the civil war. AAC took this as Stahl ethnically cleansing the area of Aprillians, and retaliated by nuking Stahl's offensive silo (causing a huge chain reaction explosion bigger than any Arsinos had yet seen), and also nuking the then-Stahl city of Zoio. This caused almost half of Stahl to be irradiated, and with no way to strike back. The Stahl Empire quickly fell, losing huge chunks of land to powers such as AAC, Lexilo, Dark Crusaders, and URPA. Hawksworth was considered a hero by many for taking out a huge world power in two strikes with zero AAC casualties, but many saw her has an evil war criminal, uncaring about a huge loss of life for her own personal gain. Eventually, after a brief soar in popularity, Hawksworth's popularity (and that of the democratic party itself) dropped significantly, with accusations of imperialism and corruption within the government, as well as geonocidal tendencies. Making matters worse for her, the UN voted for all who were responsible for nukes being fired were to be arrested and tried by the trial-by-combat International Criminal Court. Hawksworth, terrified of losing power and facing an enemy likely too powerful for her herself to defeat, used emergency protocol to take control of the entire AAC armed forces, and holed herself up in her north Paramoria home with a huge force defending her. However, many in the forces thought this was cowardly and a step too far for the leader, as well as not supporting her in the first place, so the military quickly began to desert her. When UN and AS forces came to apprehend Hawksworth, the remaining troops quickly left, not wanting a pointless firefight, and Hawksworth officially resigned and turned herself in to the UN to face trial. Post-Presidency Hawksworth has currently been apprehended by the UN and has been taken to Loveshack awaiting trial. Category:Politicians